1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-aided design of vehicles and, more specifically, to a method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle design, and in particular automotive vehicle design, has advanced to a state in which computer-aided design techniques are frequently utilized to develop a new vehicle in a virtual environment. Computer-aided design is especially beneficial in optimizing the various systems incorporated within a vehicle, to maximize design and functional capabilities of the vehicle systems. One example of a vehicle system is a climate control system, which maintains the temperature of an occupant compartment of the vehicle at a comfortable level by providing heating, cooling and ventilation. Air-handling for the climate control system is by an integrated mechanism referred to in the art as a heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) assembly.
One aspect of the design task for a vehicle system, such as the climate control, is to ensure that the design of the vehicle system is spatially compatible with a particular environment. Another aspect of the design task is to ensure that the vehicle system meets cost and weight targets. Still another aspect of the design task is to ensure that the design complies with predetermined functional criteria, including performance and durability requirements. In the past, various methods have been utilized to determine whether a proposed design meets such predetermined parameters. For example, a proposed design may be analyzed in two dimensions, which requires many iterations of a drawing. A three-dimensional model may also be constructed to obtain a better perspective of the design. The three-dimensional model may also undergo testing to determine whether it complies with performance and durability criteria. This design method is time consuming and expensive.
It is also known that knowledge-based design methods are being utilized in designing a vehicle system. The knowledge-based design method provides advice to the user of the method learned from knowledge guidelines based on lessons learned from previous designs, and engineering and manufacturing experience. Advantageously, knowledge-based design techniques maximize the amount of knowledge utilized, while developing a new vehicle system in a minimal period of time. An example of a knowledge-based design technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,293 to Kaepp, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Optimizing The Design Of A Product Using Knowledge Based Engineering Techniquesxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is also known to use a computer-aided design technique to design a vehicle system. An example of a computer aided design technique is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/9848,066 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and System For Vehicle Design Using Occupant Reach Zonesxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Another example is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 09/356,576 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod For Designing A HVAC Air-handling Assembly For A Climate Control System,xe2x80x9d the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While the above design techniques work, they do not integrate the available knowledge-based libraries available to assist in designing an HVAC assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method for estimating the cost and weight of an HVAC assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle using a computer aided design and engineering technique that includes a plurality of integrated knowledge-based libraries.
Accordingly, the present invention is a method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle. The method includes the steps of selecting a parametric model of the HVAC air-handling assembly design using a knowledge-based engineering library stored in a memory of a computer system and selecting a component part from the model of the HVAC air-handling assembly. The method also includes the steps of determining a cost estimate of the component part using the knowledge-based engineering library and using a summation of the component part cost as the cost estimate of the HVAC air-handling assembly. The method further includes the steps of determining a weight estimate of the component part using the knowledge-based engineering library and using a summation of the component part weight as the weight estimate of the HVAC air-handling assembly. The method further includes the steps of using the cost and weight estimate in HVAC air-handling assembly design.
One advantage of the present invention is that an improved method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle is provided that considerably reduces design time and related expenses. Another advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle is provided that utilizes parametric automated design in light of predetermined design, manufacturing and engineering criteria. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle is provided that allows analysis of an occupant""s thermal comfort early in the design process using knowledge-based design rules and parametric constraints. Still another advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle is provided which supports computer-aided engineering analysis (CAE) and rapid prototyping. A further advantage of the present invention is that a method of knowledge-based engineering cost and weight estimation of an HVAC air-handling assembly for a climate control system on a vehicle is provided which enhances informed decision making regarding cost and weight factors in furtherance of vehicle timing considerations.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.